Mística, lírica, luminosa
by jacque-kari
Summary: Ahora, al verla bajo un árbol lleno de hojas opacas y desteñidas, pensó que podía ser otoño también, o verano, o invierno. Quizás podía ser todas, quizás era todas las estaciones, quizás todas las personas lo eran, pero los demás solo veían una faceta, la faceta que cada uno elegía mostrar.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Mística, lírica, luminosa**_

 **-I-**

 _¿Te has sentido extraviado incluso estando en el lugar que se supone debes estar?_

 _Las mismas calles, la misma gente y sin embargo, no te hallas ahí, ¿dónde estás?_

 _¿Te has sentido perdido de ti mismo?_

 _¿Sin un lugar al que regresar?_

 _._

La primera vez que dio con aquel blog fue por accidente. Una de esas veces en las que estás navegando por internet, sin nada mejor que hacer, dando clic a esto y aquello solo para luchar de algún modo contra la inercia de tu día. Entonces de pronto esas palabras aparecieron y, sin siquiera preverlo, se quedó atrapado en ellas por un par de segundos, los segundos que se tardó en leerlas, y un poco más.

Pero nada estuvo previsto, nada. El destino es a veces un niño caprichoso al que le gusta jugar con sus muñecos: _nosotros_. Y es en medio de esos juegos que enreda hilos que tal vez de otra manera nunca se hubieran tocado ni acercado siquiera, hilos que pasaban por distintas agujas, distintos caminos.

Sea como sea, una cosa es cierta: Volvió a leerlas al otro día, y otro día que no tenía nada que hacer también. Día sí, día no.

Cada tanto volvía a ellas, lo hizo hasta que descubrió que ya no era necesario. Se las había aprendido de memoria.

Fue el momento en que los dedos comenzaron a cosquillearle por coger el bajo. No lo hizo.

Probablemente para otro solo hubieran sido las divagaciones de una persona cualquiera dando vueltas por el ciberespacio. Pero para él… ¿qué eran esas palabras para él?

Un reflejo de lo que sentía.

Un reflejo tan exacto que asustaba, como si estuviera mirándose al espejo.

* * *

 **-II-**

 _Algunas veces voy señalando estrellas como si planeara hacer un dibujo en el cielo._

 _El dibujo es mi camino a casa, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si alguna vez alguien habrá usado el mismo, o siquiera ha pasado cerca de mí sin que yo lo sepa._

 _._

Descubrió esa entrada un par de semanas después, semanas que tal vez se habían convertido en un mes, no estaba seguro.

Por lo visto el autor, o autora, no tenía un ritmo para actualizar. Solo… lo hacía cuando le venía en gana. Algo así como un diario, un diario de poesía abierto para todo el que quisiera leer.

¿Qué pensaba él de la poesía? No mucho, en realidad. De hecho, muy poco para ser compositor, o todo lo compositor que puede ser llamado el vocalista de una banda juvenil que busca su camino hacia la cima desde el mismo suelo.

Sí, sus letras tenían mensajes ocultos, algunas figuras retóricas, pero… no eran poesía. Eran… bueno, canciones. Se trataba más de disfrutarlo que de un ejercicio consciente o un esfuerzo por que las palabras rimaran.

Y hasta ese momento nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que la música y la poesía pudieran tener algo en común.

¿Era poesía en cualquier caso lo que esa persona escribía?

Al menos eso parecía. No de la clásica tal vez, no de la que necesariamente rima o suena bien.

Él había escrito un poema sobre una estrella cuando niño, poco después de que sus padres se separaran. Se suponía que era para un proyecto escolar, pero nunca nadie lo leyó, ni siquiera su maestro. Reprobó, desde luego. A su padre no le importó, no demasiado. Eran días difíciles para ambos, por eso algunas veces lo llevaba a la azotea a mirar las estrellas y en silencio compartían el duelo, la única forma que conocían de hablar con el otro.

Ahora, más de seis años después, no pudo recordar lo que decía ese poema por más que lo intentó. Ni una sola línea, ni siquiera una palabra.

Pero sí de qué iba.

Se trataba de una estrella, ya lo había dicho. Una estrella sola en la oscuridad del firmamento.

Probablemente fuera mejor no acordarse.

* * *

 **-III-**

 _La gente dice que en la noche todos los gatos son negros_

 _¿Significa eso que todos, mirados a la misma luz, somos iguales?_

 _No lo creo, no._

 _La noche es el único momento del día en que puedes conocer realmente a las personas,_

 _al ser que habita detrás del aspecto que nos condiciona de día._

 _Para ver, a veces debemos dejar de mirar._

 _._

Seguía sin saber si era poesía o solo pensamientos abstractos, reflexiones. No tenía autoridad para decidirlo, pero le gustaba. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender se sentía identificado con las palabras del autor.

Una sola vez pinchó sobre su nombre virtual para ver su perfil. Estaba vacío, ni siquiera una fotografía o una imagen que lo representara, o la representara. Porque claro, también seguía sin saber si era chico o chica, pero algo muy dentro de sí —instinto le llaman algunos—, lo hacía pensar que se trataba de una chica, o tal vez solo era una tonta corazonada de esas que a menudo no tienen razón de ser. Un prejuicio, una idea que se dice auténtica, creada de la nada, pero que está preconcebida desde todas esas creencias que comenzamos a arrastrar desde niños sin darnos cuenta.

Pensó acerca de crearse una cuenta en la página, algún nickname estúpido, ni siquiera tenía que llenar el perfil, eso estaba claro, todo con la única finalidad de escribir un comentario. Decirle… ¿qué le diría exactamente?

Nunca juntó las palabras, ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza, menos aún iba hacerlo en el teclado.

* * *

 **-IV-**

 _El viento silba y a veces finjo que me habla, que me trae palabras de otros tiempos o mensajes olvidados._

 _Pero en ocasiones me pregunto qué pasaría si realmente hablara y nadie lo entendiera._

 _Hablar así, en un idioma extraño, debe ser muy solitario._

 _._

Pero lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna cuenta en internet, en ninguna red social, página o lo que fuera. Anticuado, le decían algunos, cuando por _algunos_ hemos de entender Taichi.

Probablemente alguna vez, de niño, tuvo una. Ahora no recordaba.

Su ostracismo cibernético, no obstante, estaba bien fundamentado, o eso le gustaba decir a él. Llámenlo soberbio, y no serían los primeros, pero siendo el líder de una banda emergente, no le atraía demasiado la idea de dejar ningún rastro en la red que alguien lo suficientemente suspicaz, o psicópata, pudiera relacionar con él.

«No tienes tantas fanáticas, creído», le diría Taichi de seguro. Pero Yamato se acuerda de Jun hace unos años, y tiembla.

Además, Koushiro le dijo una vez que todo lo que subes a internet se queda y que para un hacker es como seguir migas de pan; desde entonces él se prometió no dejar migas tras de sí, lo que incluía no crearse ninguna tonta cuenta en aquella página y desechar la hoja final de unos de sus cuadernos en la que garabateó posibles nombres, nombres que el mundo nunca conocería.

«¿Qué le diría de todos modos?», volvió a preguntarse. Probablemente solo que la leía. Nada útil. Seguro que el blog tenía un contador de visitas o algo, lo que ahora que lo pensaba significaba que había dejado una miga, pero qué más daba. Nadie podía estar mirando eternamente tras sus pasos.

En su lugar, guardó el blog en páginas favoritas en su celular, un lugar que supuso seguro. Porque no, nunca lo prestaba. El problema fue que ignoraba que todo _nunca_ tiene una excepción y la suya fue un día en que un miembro de su propia banda le rogó que le dejara llamar a su novia porque su teléfono se había quedado sin batería.

No se confundan. La historia de la novia no lo conmovió, no. Simplemente la insistencia del chico en cuestión terminó haciendo un agujero en su paciencia, y cedió de la misma forma en que cede el endeble techo de un toldo ante una lluvia torrencial, por fatiga de material, o en el caso de una persona, simple cansancio.

Ruki era de confianza. Nunca espero —sí, _nunca_ , porque era de repetir errores con una asiduidad alarmante—, que fuera a violar su privacidad dando clic, supuestamente por accidente, a ese único link que estaba debajo de la barra superior del buscador, que de llamativo —hay que decirlo—, no tenía nada.

—¿Y esto?

Yamato se tardó apenas segundos en deducir a qué se refería, y menos tiempo aún en quitarle el aparato de las manos, gritarle que era un entrometido y golpearle en la cabeza, todo al mismo tiempo.

Nueva lección de vida grabada en su procesador, llámese parte del cerebro que se encarga de archivar información valiosa que cuando menos lo esperas puedes necesitar: Todos tienen algo de cotilla.

—¿Un blog de poesía, Ishida? ¿Sigues un blog de poesía? —a pesar de la burla implícita en la consonancia de su voz, su tono le dio confianza, o tal vez fue el hecho de que estaban a solas pues los demás no habían llegado o que él necesitaba un confidente.

—Algo así —contestó.

—Ya, es solo que no te tenía por un chico de poesía y esa clase de cosas. Supongo que se parecerá a escribir canciones.

Y ahí murió el asunto, o casi.

Por la tarde, al salir del ensayo, se descubrió deteniéndose un momento para oír el viento silbar en sus oídos. Algo tan simple y natural a lo que, sin embargo, nunca antes había prestado atención.

* * *

 **-V-**

 _Cómo estás, preguntan todos._

 _¿Pero quién se detiene a escuchar?_

 _¿Acaso importa, le importa a alguien?_

 _Pasan de largo por tu respuesta_

 _Directo al punto sobre el que quieren hablar_

 _Porque de algo hay que hablar_

 _Porque el silencio asusta_

 _Porque nuestro mundo está hecho de palabras_

 _Porque tal vez si calláramos oiríamos nuestros pensamientos,_

 _Nuestra propia voz en medio del bullicio de la ciudad_

 _¿Y quiénes somos?_

 _¿Lo sabemos?_

 _Entonces los entiendo_

 _Descubrirlo puede ser muy aterrador._

 _._

Él siguió leyendo el blog, pero las actualizaciones comenzaron a hacerse más inconstantes, o será que la inconstancia empezó a molestarle más de lo que lo hacía al inicio.

No era solo que no tuviera un ritmo habitual, sino que bien podía escribir todos los días como desaparecerse por meses. ¿Y él qué hacía? _Nada_. No tenía una cuenta ni se iba hacer una para reprocharle que no hiciera algo que claramente no era su obligación. En lo que a ella concernía, bien podía no tener lectores. Yamato, al menos, nunca había visto que nadie comentara. Y no entendía, porque algunos poemas eran de verdad buenos, o al menos llamativos, la clase de cosa sobre la que —para bien o para mal—, quieres hablar.

Pero un día en clase, cuando su maestro preguntó la opinión sobre un tema y hubo un silencio sepulcral, lo entendió. A veces quieres hablar o tienes algo que decir, pero no lo haces. Puede ser pereza, timidez o desinterés, inventa la razón que sea, lo que importa es que no lo haces, no lo haces y alguien se queda sin saber tu opinión.

Y entonces entendió algo más.

Quería hablar con ella, quería… y de algún modo, cuando publicaba algo nuevo, sentía que lo hacía a pesar de que fuera una conversación unidireccional. Ella, una completa desconocida, le hablaba a él, a Yamato.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

 **-VI-**

 _En el fragor del silencio_

 _Nuestras almas hablan_

 _Y dicen más verdades_

 _Que las que nuestros labios callan_

 _¿Puedes oírla?_

 _¿Escuchas lo que grita a diario mi mirada?_

 _._

—Si quieres saber quién es, solo necesitas conseguir que alguien hackee la página —le dijo Ruki cierto día, mientras afinaba la guitarra, lo que obligó a Yamato a levantar de golpe la mirada de la pantalla del celular y finalmente guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—¿De qué hablas?

El guitarrista sonrió de lado, de esa forma tan molesta que tenía que hacerlo y se alzó de hombros.

—Solo digo que la identidad de esa chica no va revelarse sola si miras ese celular sin pestañear. No es como si sus datos vayan a aparecer mágicamente o algo.

—Idiota —farfulló Yamato, porque era lo único que podía decir. Sabía que desmentirlo hubiera sido inútil.

Ruki, sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí.

—¿No tienes un amigo que es una especie de genio de la computación?

Koushiro.

Yamato lo pensó, no lo dijo. De pronto sintió la tentación de decirle a ese idiota entrometido que era un genio a su propia manera, pero se abstuvo.

A pesar de que le dio vueltas a la idea y de que hasta llegó a presentarse en casa del pelirrojo sin una invitación, lo que ya era bastante atípico, terminó por desistir.

No. No iba pedirle a su amigo que hackeara la cuenta de una chica inocente. O un chico, aún cabía la posibilidad de que lo fuera, aunque ya hace tiempo había dejado de llamarle de forma ambigua. Dentro de su cabeza, la voz que le hablaba era de una chica.

No. Aquello habría sido como violar su privacidad…si su perfil estaba en blanco, si no decía nada de ella, era porque no quería que nadie supiera su verdadera identidad.

¿Qué derecho tenía él a transgredir su deseo de permanecer en el anonimato?

¿Pero entonces qué hacía?

* * *

 **-VII-**

 _Los segundos vuelan_

 _Los recuerdos perduran_

 _El sol brilla y los ríos corren_

 _La inocencia reina_

 _La paz gobierna_

 _Un lugar así…_

 _No,_

 _Un oasis así,_

 _¿Debería ser para todos?_

 _._

Finalmente, después de todo un mes, había una nueva entrada. Normalmente se hubiera sentido satisfecho, de no ser por el significado que entrañaban esas palabras. No, no estaba satisfecho. Estaba inquieto.

Sentado frente al computador y habiendo leído el pequeño poema por venteaba vez, seguía dándole vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

 _Los segundos vuelan._

Un lugar en el que el tiempo corriera más rápido.

 _Los recuerdos perduran._

Recuerdos de grupo, recuerdos compartidos.

 _La inocencia reina._

¿No eran los digimons criaturas inocentes, más incluso que los animales?

Porque ellos no estaban domesticados, no eran mascotas. Eran libres y vivían en armonía.

 _Un oasis._

No estaba seguro de si llamaría o no un oasis al Mundo Digital, pero el término no era del todo equívoco ni absurdo.

Negó con la cabeza porque seguir esa línea de pensamientos significaba reconocer la posibilidad de que la chica misteriosa fuera una niña elegida.

Eso reducía drásticamente las candidatas, especialmente porque la autora del blog escribía en japonés.

¿Cuántas niñas elegidas había en Japón?

Más de que las que él conocía en persona, pero una vez más, como cuando decidió que quien escribía era una chica, tuvo la corazonada de que la poetisa se hallaba dentro de los confines de su grupo de amigos.

Solo cinco nombres.

Cerró el computador y se negó a enumerarlos dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

 **-VIII-**

 _Encuéntrame bajo el cerezo_

 _Cuando la primavera muera_

 _Y el otoño estalle_

 _Cuando el reloj marque la hora_

 _¿Vendrás por mí?_

.

Chocó con Hikari. Bueno, casi se la llevó por delante a decir verdad. Culpa suya por ir leyendo en el celular. Por fortuna él alcanzó a tomar el aparato a tiempo y cerrar la página, solo por si acaso. Nunca estaba demás ser precavido. La chica no tenía fama de indiscreta, pero mejor asegurarse. No necesitaba que nadie más supiera que era seguidor de un blog de poesía.

Hikari no corrió la misma suerte. No alcanzó su bloc, ese que llevaba en las manos y salió volando a causa del impacto, antes de que Yamato lo hiciera. Había quedado abierto en la primera página. No es que él fuera un cotilla ni nada, pero sus ojos leyeron el título sin su consentimiento, una simple acción mecánica e inevitable.

«Mis poemas»,rezaba.

—No sabía que escribías poesía —fue insólitamente lo primero que dijo, la chica aún en el suelo.

—No lo hago. Son solo pensamientos sueltos, una que otra rima. Nada importante.

—Lo siento mucho, no iba mirando por donde iba —dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara, mano que ella tomó y soltó cuando estuvo de pie para sacudirse la falda de su uniforme—. ¿Se lo has mostrado a alguien? —preguntó regresándole el bloc un poco renuente.

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera a Takeru? Él sabe de estas cosas, podría…

Hikari negó con la cabeza, sin darle tiempo de terminar la frase y las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, entre los dos.

—Ah, ¿vienes a ver a Taichi? Está en las canchas, es por allá.

—Conozco el camino —dijo ella, muy seria, muy recta—. Hasta luego, Yamato-san.

Y lo dejó solo en mitad del pasillo, sintiéndose violento y desconcertado, como si acabara de cometer una falta de la que no llegaba a enterarse.

Él solo había intentado ser amable, lo que viniendo de su parte era mucho decir y más de lo que cualquier podría esperar, pero quizás fue un poco entrometido. También había temas de los que no le gustaba hablar, frente a los que reaccionaba a la defensiva, y a lo mejor el de Hikari, el de la siempre amable y atenta Hikari que acababa de comportarse tan extraño, fuera la poesía. Quizás se trataba de algo que le gustaba conservar solo para ella, y Yamato se sintió tonto por no entenderlo de inmediato porque sabía exactamente cómo se sentía eso.

Puede que contado de esta manera suene lógico, o hasta obvio quién era la misteriosa chica. Yamato tenía suficiente información en sus manos para ver los puntos en común. Solo necesitaba juntarlos, como a las estrellas en el firmamento.

 _¡Alerta, alerta, coincidencia encontrada!,_ hubiera gritado aun el programa de reconocimiento facial más barato y menos eficaz del mercado.

Pero tal vez Yamato no quiso verlo, porque las personas a veces nos negamos a ver lo que simplemente no queremos ver, lo que no queremos creer. Así de sencillos y complicados a la vez somos los humanos.

* * *

 **-IX-**

 _Dicen que la risa es la distancia más corta entre dos personas._

 _En lo que a tú y yo concierne,_

 _estamos a kilómetros de distancia._

 _Y tal vez deba ser así,_

 _Tal vez nuestra historia esté escrita de ese modo,_

 _Dos extraños que se conocen mucho,_

 _O dos conocidos que se conocen muy poco_

 _._

A pesar de que la voz narrativa siempre iba dirigida a un alguien, un alguien que tácitamente debía tratarse del lector, era la primera vez que Yamato se quedaba con una sensación extraña, la sensación de que ese poema estaba dirigido a una persona en particular y él estaba hurtándolo al leerlo. Una estupidez, porque no era como si por leerlo se borrara o perdiera significado. Es más, solo la persona para quien fuera —y si acaso sospechara que era para él, o ella, nuevamente el problema de género—, podía entender el verdadero sentido de ese puñado de palabras.

 _Dos extraños que se conocen mucho, o dos conocidos que se conocen muy poco._

Por alguna razón esa frase se quedó resonando dentro de su cabeza más del tiempo normal.

Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. Quizás la frustración de no poder saber más, de no poder entender…

* * *

 **-X-**

 _Tus ojos, azules como el mar,_

 _Son dos ventanas cerradas,_

 _No importa cuánto intente mirar._

 _Una vez, hace poco o mucho tiempo,_

 _No lo sé,_

 _Vi las persianas abiertas,_

 _Un descuido,_

 _Un pequeño espacio por el que entrar_

 _E intenté meterme por un resquicio de tu alma,_

 _Pero tú apartaste la mirada_

 _y ahí me quedé, perdida en la nada._

 _._

Ojos azules. El destinatario de ese, y presumía que también el poema anterior, tenía ojos azules.

¿Cuál era el porcentaje de personas con ojos de color en Japón? ¿Y si se preguntara solo por los que tenían ojos azules? O mejor aún, ¿cuál era el porcentaje en Odaiba?

¿Debía preguntárselo a Koushiro o investigarlo? Solo un par de _clics_ y podía dar con la información. Lo único que necesitaba era una cifra estimativa, nadie estaba hablando de una cantidad precisa.

Pero no, no hacía falta que hiciera nada de eso. Sus ojos, tan azules como los de Takeru, eran herencia de su madre de ascendencia europea, o más bien francesa si nos ponemos quisquillosos.

Por lo mismo, sabía que la cantidad de personas con ojos azules en aquel país en el que le tocó nacer podía ser todo menos alta. Tal vez bordearía el cuatro o cinco por ciento, no creía que fuera más allá, puede que hasta menos.

Así que una niña elegida escribía poemas, y esos poemas eran sobre alguien de ojos azules.

Tomó la decisión de inmediato, no podía seguir soportando estar en ascuas.

—Entonces de nuevo… ¿qué acabas de decir que piensas hacer? —preguntó Ruki, cuando le comentó su idea.

—Daremos un pequeño concierto para mis amigos, nada más.

-.-

Los citó en el cuarto de música de la Preparatoria, donde solía ensayar con su banda cuando no lo hacían en casa de alguno de ellos.

—Un concierto personal, me siento halagado —se burló Taichi cuando llegó, media hora tarde.

Todos estaban intrigados, nadie entendía por qué Yamato —usualmente tan reservado con sus nuevas canciones hasta que las estrenaban en un escenario—, les había ofrecido mostrarles en exclusiva el tema más recién de _Knife of Day_.

—Bien —dijo frente al micrófono pero sin hablar a través de él—. Esta canción la escribió… una conocida. Solo quisiera saber su opinión.

Deslizó los dedos por el bajo, marcando un inicio lento, triste, nostálgico. Su banda lo siguió, sus amigos se dedicaron a escuchar expectantes.

— _¿Te has sentido extraviado incluso estando en el lugar que se supone debes estar?_ —sus labios rozaron el micrófono al darle vida a la primera línea del poema, las palabras cayendo pesadas sobre la habitación, como si fueran tangibles, una chica tensándose en mitad del grupo de espectadores, los ojos de Yamato en el infinito sin ver.

 _Las mismas calles, la misma gente y sin embargo, no te hallas ahí, ¿dónde estás?_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Finalmente la vio. Estaba tensa y con una mano se sostenía el otro brazo. No dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Quizás se sentía enfadada de que le hubiera robado un poema, o herida, o… no sabía, porque no sabía nada de Hikari Yagami.

Supo que ya sabía quién era cuando el supuesto descubrimiento no lo sorprendió tanto como debería haberlo hecho. No había hecho aquel concierto para averiguar algo, sino para confirmarlo.

 _¿Te has sentido perdido de ti mismo?_

 _¿Sin un lugar al que regresar?_

 _(Yo sí, yo sí)_

Había añadido esa última línea solo para hacerle saber que la entendía, que también se había sentido así, que se sentía así, pero tal vez era tonto. Tal vez era demasiado pretencioso de su parte pretender que la conocía un poco más que ayer, que hace semanas o que hace todo un año solo por haber leído sus poemas.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? —se quejó Taichi cuando la música murió.

Hikari eligió ese momento para salir corriendo, su hermano la siguió, los demás se acercaron y elogiaron la canción.

—¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Parece que ya tienes a tu chica —le susurró Ruki.

Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado ahí, maldición. Atrapado hasta que encontrara una forma de escapar. Apretó la mandíbula intentando poner atención a lo que todo el mundo decía hasta que Taichi volvió, frustrado y solo.

—La perdí de vista —sus ojos destilaban preocupación, Yamato aprovechó el momento para quitarse el bajo, quizás ofrecerse para ayudarlo a buscarla—. Debería llamarla al celular, no sé qué bicho le ha picado para que saliera corriendo de ese modo —pero cuando su mano se dirigió al bolsillo de su chaqueta, había otra mano ahí para detener el movimiento—. Takeru…

—Estará bien. Seguro solo se ha acordado de algo que olvidó en la taquilla o de que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Todos parecieron tranquilizarse ante esas palabras, porque si era Takeru quien las pronunciaba, probablemente quien más la conocía, debía ser verdad. Además, era esa clase de chico que transmitía confianza, ¿por qué iba alguien a dudar? Pero Yamato lo hizo. Cruzó la mirada con la de su hermano y la duda se afianzó en su estómago.

—De acuerdo, pero si no vuelve en diez minutos iré a buscarla por los alrededores. No puede salir corriendo así.

Yamato bajó del pequeño escenario.

—¿Y tú dónde vas? —preguntó Taichi—. ¿Piensas salir corriendo también?

—Necesito un poco de aire —dijo antes de pasar por su lado rumbo a la salida sin mirar a nadie más.

—Hoy todo el mundo está actuando extraño —le pareció oír que alguien más decía.

Se detuvo en la entrada del edificio.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Dónde la buscaría? Pensó en devolverse y encontrar la forma de preguntárselo a Takeru sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, pero supo que era un mal plan. Ya había salido y si volvía tendría que encontrar otra excusa para salir de nuevo. Se masajeó las sienes y bufó.

Piensa, piensa, piensa.

Tuvo una idea. Repentina e improbable, pero también posible. Hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta extraer su celular. Vagó por ese blog que tan bien había llegado a conocer hasta que dio con un poema en particular, el poema que estaba buscando. Lo leyó en un susurro.

 _Encuéntrame bajo el cerezo_

 _Cuando la primavera muera_

 _Y el otoño estalle_

 _Cuando el reloj marque la hora_

 _¿Vendrás por mí?_

Estaban en otoño. ¿Sería una casualidad o solo una ironía del destino? Sus pies se movieron por sí solos, conocían el camino. También había estudiado ahí después de todo y no hacía tanto de eso.

Un enorme cerezo se hallaba plantado a un costado de la Secundaria. Solo era visible desde las ventanas de la mitad de los salones, y por ende la mitad de los estudiantes, el salón en el que iban Takeru y Hikari entre ellos.

Y ahí, de pie junto a sus raíces que sobresalían un poco, como si fuera parte del paisaje o de una postal, estaba Hikari.

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera preguntado con qué estación relacionaba a la chica, habría dicho que primavera. Alegre, emotiva, jovial… bonita. No bonita como una chica que le pudiera gustar, pero bonita. Lírica, como poesía, misteriosa, incomprensible.

Ahora, al verla bajo un árbol lleno de hojas opacas y desteñidas, pensó que podía ser otoño también, o verano, o invierno. Quizás podía ser todas, quizás era todas las estaciones, quizás todas las personas lo eran, pero los demás solo veían una faceta, la faceta que cada uno elegía mostrar.

Se acercó con cautela, aunque de todos modos presintió que lo escuchó llegar. Carraspeó por si acaso para no asustarla con sus primeras palabras.

—Lamento lo de antes. No planeaba robar tu canción, estaba… —se calló porque no sabía qué había estado haciendo en realidad, y entonces pensó que la gente no debería empezar frases sin saber cómo terminarlas porque intentar hacerlo se sentía como tratar de desatar un nudo en su garganta.

Había sido egoísta forzar las cosas así, como si hubiera querido exponerla cuando ella no hacía nada malo, solo escribía poesía y él la disfrutaba, ambos sin que el otro lo supiera.

¿Significaba que tenían una conexión?

—Me gusta tu poema. Tus poemas —se corrigió luego de una breve pausa—. Yo… encontré tu página de casualidad y te leo desde entonces.

—No existen las casualidades, Yamato-san —habló finalmente ella, dándose la vuelta, su cabello agitándose con la ligera brisa que corría y él preguntándose por qué ahora notaba tantos detalles, por qué sentía que veía más que antes, como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto más colorido, más vivo.

—No sé qué decir.

—¿Quién dice que tengas que decir algo?

El silencio dice más. El problema era que Yamato no estaba seguro de lo que decía el suyo y aquello lo perturbaba. Nunca pensó que el silencio fuera un arma tan poderosa e indomable.

—¿Por qué me buscaste? Empieza por ahí —le dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

—Porque parecía que quisieras ser encontrada.

—Tal vez, pero no significa que quisiera ser encontrada por ti —a pesar de las palabras su tono no era hostil ni lo invitaba a marcharse.

Pero igualmente Yamato se sintió incómodo y recordó por qué no tenía mucha relación con la chica. Cuando estaba cerca de ella siempre sentía que veían el mundo de formas distintas. Hikari lo veía de un modo que solo su hermano lograba entender, o eso creía. Ahora, por primera vez, sentía que estaban en la misma página, que los dos veían lo mismo. Quizás era él quien había logrado colarse por un resquicio de su alma y ahora veía todo desde sus ojos. Quizás por eso se sentía tan confundido.

—Sé que lo que voy a decir sonará egocéntrico, no me di cuenta antes, pero creí que algunos de tus poemas hablaban de mí.

Ella sonrió, negándose a darle una respuesta. Yamato lo comprendió enseguida.

—¿Por qué me seguiste?

«Porque creo que me gustas». Yamato ensayó decirlo dentro de su cabeza. Sonó fatal, si no absurdo.

Ruki se lo había dicho, que le gustaba la chica de las poesías y había llegado a creerlo posible, pero no ahora que eso acababa de conjugarse con la realidad: que la chica fuera Hikari anulaba toda posibilidad, cambiaba las reglas del juego, lo hacía sentir que pisaba terreno inestable.

¿Le gustaba la chica de las poesías? Tal vez…

¿Le gustaba Hikari? No.

Pero eran la misma persona…

Negó con la cabeza

—No lo sé.

Fue la respuesta más sincera que pudo dar.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y al verla a los ojos, súbitamente y sin motivo, creyó entender el misterio. Por qué la chica siempre le había parecido tan incomprensible. Por qué si ella no hubiera deslizado detalles en los poemas que le permitieron identificarla, nunca habría relacionado a las dos chicas por su cuenta, a la de su vida cotidiana y a la que escribía poemas.

Descubrió que Hikari se componía de un montón de capas superpuestas, una tras otra, y él quería llegar al centro. Lo quería más de lo que había querido conocer nunca a nadie.

—Quiero conocerte.

Hikari sonrió.

—Quiero conocerte también.

Yamato dio un paso, inseguro. Extendió la mano.

—Ishida, Ishida Yamato —dijo con voz ronca.

—Yagami Hikari, quizás mi apellido te suene, mi hermano y tú…

—No, no me suena.

Se miraron en silencio, y en ese silencio, sus almas hablaron por primera vez.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

De acuerdo, es una historia extraña, probablemente Yamato me quedó algo OoC y yo no escribo poesía, tampoco sé si llamar poesía a las pequeñas estrofas intercaladas. Quizás lo más correcto, como dice Yamato, es llamarlas reflexiones, pensamientos...pero la cosa es que en algún momento se me ocurrió escribir una historia así y era una idea Yamakari, por lo que mi fangirl interior simplemente no pudo dejarla relegada en el baúl de los fics por empezar algún día. Tuve que escribirlo, y para ser honesta, mientras lo hacía sentía que no era yo quien escribía pero que a la vez sí lo era, que tal fui más yo de lo que he sido nunca en alguna historia, si eso tiene algún sentido.

Ay, antes de que se me olvide, el título hace una referencia indirecta a la canción "I love you like a love song" de Selena Gomez cuando dice _"You are magical, lyrical, beautiful"_ porque esa frase en particular me hace pensar en Hikari, sobre todo la palabra _lírica,_ y estaba relacionada con la historia así que aproveché la oportunidad, aunque claro, yo lo adapté, y si usé la palabra luminosa al final fue como una referencia al nombre de Hikari que según leí por internet significa _luz_ en japonés. Por lo demás, no está basada ni inspirada en la canción.

Gracias por leer :)

 _Editado el 30 de septiembre para corregir errores de tipeo y otros._


End file.
